Steal my breath away
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Sandra thinks about how she feels about Gerry and how much she wishes she had the courage to tell him


**Steal my breath away**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Ducking and Diving

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-** T

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** Sandra thinks about how she feels about Gerry and how much she wishes she had the courage to tell him

**Author's Note:- **Lyrics are from "Steal my Breath Away" by Tulisa given to me by Beth and I promised to write something for her as a Christmas present so here it is enjoy honey! Reviews always welcome if you have a minute!

_Lately I'm just a little selfish_

_But I guess I just can't help it_

_ . I admit the fact I like it_

_Don't always want to be the boss _

Just when I think I'm going to have to kill you, you do something like this and turn me back into a blushing teenager again! I know you're concerned, I knew you were from the beginning but I find it hard to rein myself in at times. You never let me forget that I have more than myself to think about and I love you for that, I love you for the fact you respect me enough to sometimes be completely disrespectful of the fact that I'm your boss and give me that chance to feel like someone really cares about me.

_Baby you can take me off my high horse_

_Take me by the hand and I might follow_

_You could be the one to take me through_

_Cause you give me what I want._

You tell me exactly what you think, are determined to remind me that even if I think it's ok to put myself in danger I need to think about others. Only you can get away with pulling me back like you do, when my head is full of diving and determination you can remind me that there is life beyond this case. You remind me that there'll be another case that makes me single minded and again you'll be there pointing out what I already know but refuse to accept.

_I think you know exactly what you're up to_

_I can never change you if I tried to_

_Maybe that's the reason why I like you_

_Complicated's just what I do_

When we fall silent for a second and you look at me it feels like the room is closing in on me and for a split second I think you know exactly how much you affect me. I swear you know that you have made me fall for you and yet hate you at times all at once. You know that so much of your personality is infuriating and you know in spite of that I'm drawn to you uncontrollably. The contrasts in how you make me feel are the reason I love you so much though. I've always fallen for men who drive me crazy as much as they make me happy and you're no different.

_I know you don't believe a word I tell you_

_I told you that I'm troubled but you know better_

_Don't blame me when it's that time_

_Cause we're banging heads before we ever get anywhere at all_

Back in my office I sit at my desk and watch as you stalk around the outer office still irritated by my insistence that there's no other way to break this case and it makes me smile. I wonder sometimes what it would be like if we were together, if I gave in and told you how I feel. We already argue as much as we don't would a relationship like that ever work? I let my mind take me to a place where we take these arguments home, we continue to fight, to shout things out then eventually to make up and that's when I know it would be worth it.

_Boy you got me fantasising _

_See our bodies intertwining_

_When you put your lips on me_

_And our thoughts are so exciting_

When I let me mind go there that's when it gets really dangerous. See I can imagine it all, every second of how it would be to feel you make love to me. The way your skin would feel against mine, how I'd react to your touch, the way you'd set my body on fire and make me desperate for you in a way that no one else has ever been able to do. I can close my eyes and live it in my mind and I have done more times than I care to remember and when I do it's never anything but perfect.

_I don't want to fight it_

_Wanna give you all of me_

_You know you'd better, better, better do me right_

_Cause I never let anyone inside_

I know it would be perfect because with you I'd want to give up, I'd want to let you take control, make me feel amazing and show me how much you love me. I can feel how it would be to have you make love to me, can imagine how it would feel, picture myself giving up to you in a way I never have to anyone else before. See I don't do out of control, I don't let anyone have that much power over me that they could really hurt me but for you I know I would and I could I know I could.

_You're not even mine_

_But my heart is like a glass house that you're just throwing stones through_

"Sandra we're heading back to the security firm see you later." You've dragged me back from my fantasies again and shattered my dreams and broken my heart yet again without realizing what you've done.

You walk away and I mentally gather up the pieces of my shattered illusions and promise myself that for the 1000th time and I'm never going to let it happen again. I'm going to move on, accept that it's never going to happen and stop allowing myself to be hurt inadvertently by you because I don't have the courage to be honest.

_I can't walk away_

_I'm prone to heartbreak_

_But I'm standing here really intrigued by you_

_You steal my breath away, you steal my breath away_

If you knew how often I've made these same promises to myself you'd laugh at my stupidity but you see I can't give up on you. You draw me in, pull me under the tidal wave of my feelings for you and I'm lost. I know I would let you break my heart a hundred times because you have become so much a part of me that my soul is entwined with yours forever. For now I've let you go again but I know it won't last long, only until the next time you leave me breathless by showing me how much you care and I'll be lost again. How could I not be when the only way out of this maze if to be with you and I know I may never have the courage to tell you.


End file.
